La Nota de un Admirador
by leslietendo
Summary: Sucrette llega al instituto Sweet Amoris pensando en lo que le esperaba ese día, sin embargo, al abrir su casillero, descubre la nota de alguien especial... One-Shot, CastielxSucrette.


Hola ^^ este es un one-shot de Castiel y Sucrette, nunca he escrito uno de Corazón de Melón, así que no me juzguen tan feo xD, espero les guste :) ...

_**-*Los personajes de Corazón de Melón (Amour Sucré), no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**_

**-La Nota de Un Admirador-**

Y aquí estoy...odio venir al instituto, tener que ver a Amber y a sus molestas amigas, ir a clases, ver a los maestros, pero supongo que lo único bueno es ver a mis amigos, y lo que hace aún mejor mi día es él...el chico pelirrojo y rudo, Castiel, no sé porque me gusta tanto, el me insulta diciendóme cosas como "tabla de planchar"...la verdad creo que tengo el tamaño de pechos justo y normal, y sin ofender pero el tampoco tiene trasero, sin embargo, aún asi me gusta.

Llego al instituto, decidí irme caminando desde casa, y al entrar me dirijo a mi casillero para sacar los libros de las materias que me tocan, al abrirlo noto que hay un sobre blanco, como una especie de carta, confundida, decido abrirlo para averiguar de quién es y que dice, pero...

-¡Hola Su!- exclama Rosa con energía-

-Ah, hola Rosa, me asustaste- contesto guardando el sobre de nuevo-

-¿Es eso un sobre?, parece que tienes un admirador secreto- pregunta mientras saca el sobre del casillero-

-Yo...no sé de quien es- contesto sonrojada-

-Tranquila, no lo abriré, y seguro debe ser de Kentin, con eso de que está enamorado de ti-

-¿Tú crees?- digo algo desanimada, yo quería que fuera de otra persona-

-O tal vez...sea de Castiel- dice con una mirada insinuante mientras me da el sobre- ¡Luego me cuentas los detalles!, nos vemos Su- se despide mientras va a hablar con Alexy-

Veo como Rosa se marcha y decido abrir el sobre, me tiembla la mano, ¿qué tal si solo me estoy ilusionando?, ¿qué tal si es solo una broma de alguien pesado?...al diablo, si no lo abro nunca sabré de quien es.

Rompí el sobre por la parte de arriba y saqué una nota de color azul que decía lo siguiente:

_Para: Sucrette, alias "Tabla de Planchar"._

_Ve a los vestidores. No me hagas esperar demasiado._

_-Anónimo._

¿Anónimo?, es obvio que es de Castiel, con eso de "tabla de planchar", no entiendo para que me quiere ahora, doblo el sobre y lo meto a mi casillero, aún tengo algo de tiempo antes de entrar a clases, espero sea rápido. Voy caminando hacia el gimnasio para después adentrarme a los vestidores...pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¡no hay nadie!, seguro solo fue una broma de Castiel.

-En cuanto vea Castiel juro que...- murmuro enfadada-

-¿Juras qué?- pregunta una voz-

-¿Castiel?, ¡donde estas!- respondo con un tono de enfado, pero al dirigirme a el, lo suavizo-

-Aquí...-responde saliendo de atrás de uno de los casilleros-

-¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando?, ¿para qué me llamaste aquí?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados-

-Tranquila bonita, es algo muy importante que te tengo que decir...-responde mientras me acorrala con un casillero-

¿Acaso me llamó bonita?, ¿nada de insultos?, ¿me está acorralando contra un casillero?, creo que realmente me tiene que decir algo serio...se me esta acercando a mi oído y susurra:

-Me gustas-

-¿Q-qué?- pregunto nerviosa, su aliento en mi oído hace que me sonroje-

-¿No oíste cabeza hueca?, me gustas, me desespera verte hablar con otros chicos, sobre todo con el delegado, y quiero que sepas que ahora eres mía y no de ellos- responde mientras sube mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza y me planta un beso en la boca-

Empieza a acariciarme con la otra mano, mientras con una me sostiene los brazos arriba, intento safarme, pero es inútil, por otro lado quiero que siga, pero por otro estoy nerviosa de que alguien nos llegué a ver. Pero en ese momento la campana suena.

-Te salvaste por la campana- dice soltándome mientras sale de los vestidores, pero antes de salir me guiña un ojo y se va, dejándome sonrojada y sola-

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- digo para mi misma mientras me siento en el suelo sonrojada mientras procesaba todo lo ocurrido-

-*Fin del One-Shot*-

Espero les haya gustado :'v dejen reviews o no sé XD byee..


End file.
